Lexander, Katrin
Katrin Lexander was a high ranking noble within the Antrixian Commonwealth during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. Known more often as "Kat", Duchess Lexander was head of the major noble House, House Lexander, hailing from the planet, Herraka. One of the strongest supporters for the Antrixian Resistance during the occupation of the Commonwealth by the Imperials, Katrin openly defied Moff Strax and Admiral Harkness whenever she could. As a the leader of one of the major Houses within the Antrixian Landsting, along with a strong supporter of Leeto Draydess, she walked a tight line between openly combatting the Imperials and doing just enough to avoid their wrath. Kat eventually left the Commonwealth to join with the growing resistance forces attached to Graydon and Allyson Strykia. History Early Life Later Life Appearance and Personality Strong-willed and determined only describe Katrin Lexander fractionally. Kat took great pride in being a master at the political maneuvering known as “The Game of Houses” within the Landsting. She was openly defiant of the Imperials more often than not, but maneuvered herself skillfully to avoid the full hostility or attention of the occupying forces of the Galactic Empire. Kat was said to possess passions and a temper only comparable to the brightness of her hair and the glow of her eyes, like a fire always burning inside of her. Katrin was a close friend to Marissa Strykia and once Kat arrived on Eidolon Station, she took on a very motherly role towards the Strykia children. While Katrin was a traditionalist, she also saw the need for change. Kat was one of the first members outside of the Strykia family that came to ally herself without political maneuvering or hidden agendas. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 3D Blaster , Dodge , Melee Combat KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species , Bureaucracy , Business , Cultures, Languages , Law Enforcement , Planetary Systems , Value , Willpower MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation , Communications , Repulsorlift Operations , Sensors , Space Transports , Starship Gunnery , Starship Shields PERCEPTION 4D Command , Con , Gambling , Persuasion , Search , Sneak STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling , Stamina TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair , Droid Repair , First Aid , Security Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast bidding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with outbursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters